


Fire Musings

by cassanabaratheon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassanabaratheon/pseuds/cassanabaratheon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asshai seems to her a lifetime ago, when she had first seen the hope in her fires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Musings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bela013](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/gifts).



> Who requested: Melisandre drinking tea at the Wall, thinking about life and stuff.

She sips from the cup carefully, yet the sweet liquid scalds her nevertheless and she enjoys the way it does. As if she is drinking down a flame. She smiles to herself slightly at that thought, rather trite as it was. She takes another sip of the tea – one that left a lot to be desired – but she doesn’t complain. Her throat is dry and she is aware that she needs to eat but would do so later. She can last without food for a few days so a couple of hours more would not make a difference.

  
The fire beside her crackles and she glances at the dancing flames then away again. Her thoughts travel to Stannis as she eyes the bed across from her and another smile forms when she thinks of the way her king had given himself to the Lord of Light after the night fires. She can remember her voyage to him, the turbulent seas and the threat of raiders but she knew that R’hllor would not abandon her to a watery grave and she presses her fingers against the ruby at her throat in comfort.

  
Asshai seems to her a lifetime ago, when she had first seen the hope in her fires. The red temple, the priests and priestess, the constant light, all of it she only recalls in her dreams which are rare and far between. She doesn’t want to dream and remember, she only wants to do what she had vowed to do. She would bring Azor Ahai reborn to them all and defeat the Great Other and nothing would stop her.

  
She stands, placing her cup down and stetched her limbs, her muscles ache from not moving for so long. She ventures to the window and looks down at the men in black cloaks. They shiver as a cold wind blows and she cannot imagine how it is to feel the cold like they do. Again she touches the ruby and then the familiar figures of Stannis and Jon Snow appear below. She tilts her head to the side as she watches them. They say little but then again her King wasn’t one for long conversation. As if sensing her watching them, Stannis and then Snow look up. She holds their gazes for a moment before retreating back to her seat at the fire. Resuming in drinking the cooling tea, she leans back and eyes the flames as her thoughts drift to nothing before she prays to R’hllor once more for His guidance, waiting patiently for her king to call for her.

 


End file.
